Bath Time For Fang!
by MissFANG-TeamGALE
Summary: Max and the flock are in sunny Phoenix, enjoying a vacation with her mom, when Jeb announces that they will be attending yet another meeting. You know what that means...Bath time. What happens when Fang refuses to take his? This is a one-shot. some FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just a little dream I had, the other night. It is a one-shot, so there won't be anymore chapters. =) Hope you like.  
also, the characters, are OOC, so don't get mad. That's why this is a one-shot.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

Sometimes, I wondered if Jeb did these things on purpose.

Here we were (we, as in me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total) in Phoenix, staying a few weeks with my mom, actually getting a chance to see how normal "people" lived, when Jeb walks in as if he owns the place, and announces that the flock and I were to attend a very important meeting, today, at five p.m.

It was two, now.

Do you know what that means? I dread the thought….actually _I_ don't, but the kids do.

_Bath time_.

When I had myself washed, and ready, I began to herd the others in, as quickly as possible. Two hours, yes, you read correctly, _two hours, _later, everyone except Fang, who was MIA, was bathed.

"Gazzy, have you seen Fang?" I asked. I tried not to notice, as he jumped, and shoved whatever he had been messing with, under my mom's kitchen table.

"Uh, he's outside, on his laptop."

I gave him a hard look, letting him know that I had caught him, and he stared back innocently, giving me 'Bambi-eyes'. "Don't blow anyone up." I ordered, as sternly as I could, but I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face.

I found Fang in a tree, and of course he had his laptop. I rolled my eyes, as I watched him type, swinging the leg that was dangling over the tree branch, back and forth. I wonder what he would do, if his laptop, just…disappeared?

"Yo, it's your turn." I called up.

He glanced down lazily, and then went back to his laptop. He was probably answering questions, for his oodles of blog fans. Again, I roll my eyes.

"My turn for what?"

"A shower Fang. Where have you been? We have that stupid meeting in an hour. Don't make us late, just because you're obsessing over your fandom." I said impatiently.

I may not want to go to this meeting, but that doesn't mean I want to be late.

"Are you jealous of my fans Max?" he teased, as he closed the laptop, and jumped down from the tree.

"Yes, Fang. I am jealous of your fans." I said sarcastically, giving him an acid filled look. He just grinned. "I knew you were." He said arrogantly.

I resisted the urge to punch him, as I said, "Fang, just get in the shower, so we can go."

"What if I say no?" He said stubbornly. I growled at him in frustration.  
"You won't say no, because you know I'll kick your ass! Now get in the damn shower!" I screamed furiously.

"Make me,"

I stared at him, my mouth wide open. What was with him, today? Why the rebellion now?  
Deciding to play along, I said "Fine, I will." He smiled provocatively, and gave me a 'bring it' gesture.

I sprang at him, and the surprise, caused us both to fall to the ground. Seizing my chance, I pinned his arms down with my knees, while I sat on his abdomen. **(AN: by that, I just mean where abs would be. I'm not saying he has a six-pack. I just don't want her squishing other 'valuable parts')**

"Bath time, Fang"

He huffed, and puffed, as he tried to free his arms, wriggling beneath me. His dark eyes sparked alive, and I knew that if he got free, I was in for it, big time.

With a sudden surge of strength, he freed his hands, and threw me off. He jumped up quickly, and stood over me, grinning like a maniac. I jumped up, and he took off running. Not wanting him to think he had won, I chased after him.

"Keep running Fang. You know I'll catch you." I yelled. He laughed, and sped up.

By now we were in the clearing of the woods, next to Mom's house. When I got close enough to him, I grabbed a handful of his shirt, so he wouldn't get away.

"For real Fang. We don't have time for this." I said, beginning to drag him back in the direction of the house. "No way." He said, and tried jerking free. I tugged on his shirt, going one way, and he tugged on it, going the other. Next thing I know, I'm on my butt, for the second time that day, holding a dirty, torn in half, black shirt.

I looked up, my eyes wide, to see Fang standing over me…shirtless. What the hell? His eyes were wide, and I saw his shock, for a split second, before he closed them off.

"Well, Max, if you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could have asked. No need for the _dramatic ripping it off my body_ bit."

I grabbed a nearby rock, and hurled it at his head, missing. "You bastard!" I shouted, and jumped up. Now he had his wings out, ready to take off.

"That's cheating!" I said childishly. He gave me an evil grin, and started walking slowly towards me.

I backed away from him, and hit a tree. Of course.

By now, he was inches away from me, and I had to look up, to see his face. Suddenly, I got a really evil plan, and decided to go for it.

I grinned up at him. "Well, isn't this, uh, cozy?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, cozy." He said, still grinning.

"You know what you want to do Fang. Just do it." I said softly. His eyes flashed, and the grin disappeared off of his face.

He began to lean down; I began to lean up.

Just as our lips were about to meet, I ducked, and quick as lightning, moved behind him. I watched his face crash into the tree, and laughed, as he whirled around.

"Uh-oh. Fang is mad." I taunted him, laughing even harder, at his shocked, and angry face.

He pounced, but I suspected he was going to, and was already running towards the house. I could hear him yelling something, as he chased me.

I reached the back yard, and stopped.

"Now, will you go get in the shower, Fang? I won, fair and square."

He frowned. "No you didn't." I rolled my eyes, and threw my hands up. "Why because I made you kiss a tree, instead of me?!"

"Uh, I'll come back." I heard my Mom say, and then the sound of the screen door slamming shut.

Fang was silent--shocker there--and stood fuming.

Before I could register what I was doing, I walked quickly over to him. Standing in front of him, I put my arms around his neck, and leaned up, placing my lips on his. He stood still, for a second, shocked, and then put his arms around my waist, and began to kiss me back.

I pulled back gasping, after a couple seconds.

Then I smiled up at him. "How's that for fair?" I whispered.

I detached myself from him, and looked up, waiting for him to answer. He smiled evilly, and I groaned inwardly.

"I never said, not kissing me, was the unfair part." He said slyly.

I looked at him for a long time, furious.

"Fang?" I said, as nicely as possible.

"Yes Max?"

"_RUN!_"

Not one to be stupid, Fang took off, and I chased after him, ready to kill him. He had _tricked_ me into kissing him. I don't know how, but he did.

_You liked it,_

Oh God. Of course, the Voice would feel the need to put its input in.

_You just shut up, and go away!_ I thought-screamed at it.

It obeyed.

I was going to kill Fang.

* * *

**Angel POV:**

Wondering, when we were supposed to leave for that stupid meeting, I started to look for Max. I looked everywhere in the house, and when I glanced outside, I didn't see her in the yard.

By now, the rest of the flock had begun to help me look.

**  
**We were in the middle of the living room, discussing where she could be, when we heard shouting, outside, in the backyard.

Going to investigate, we all filed out of the little back door, and onto the porch. The sight we saw was something we'll probably never forget.

Gazzy was describing it to Iggy, while we all watched in shock.

"Nudge?" I said.

"Yes Angel?" she didn't look away from the scene unfolding in front of us.

"Why is Max on top of a shirtless Fang, trying to hit him?"

"That's what being a teenager will do to you, I guess." She said. Those of us who could see, just shook our heads, and went back into the house, followed by Iggy, who complained about being blind.

_Teenagers_…

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it. Like I said, they are waaayyy out of character. This was just a dream I had, and I really wanted to write it down. Hope you enjoy. =)  
Read and Review, please!**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little heads up…I **_**might**_**, key word is 'might', be adding another chapter to this. I haven't decided. I might play around with it; see what I come up with. So add to your story alert lists, if you already haven't.  
What do you guys think? Would adding onto it make it cluttered and stupid? Is it fine where it is? Or should I add one more to it? I can't decide. PM or Review, and tell me what you think. You all are, after all, the ones who will have to read it. =)**


End file.
